1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding device, and particularly to a detachable shielding device with a shielding shell and a bracket removably assembled to the shielding shell and fixed on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
The Taiwan Utility Patent No. M299447 discloses a substantially rectangular shielding device consisting of a lower shield frame and an upper shield cover arranged on the frame, wherein the frame forms a receiving cavity to receive the electric devices on a printed circuit board, and is mounted onto the printed circuit board and is assembled with the cover furtherly. The frame is molded integrally with a sidewall and a separate wall separating the electric devices. The cover forms a plurality of tabs to attach to the outside of the frame and is removably locked with the frame via a concave-convex structure. Notably, one potential problem is regarding the assembling reliability between the frame and the cover. Also, the structure of the frame is complicated which results in a high cost.
Hence, a detachable shielding device including an improved structure is necessary.